Heat sinks operate passively to dissipate heat away from an electronic component or mechanical device. Heat sinks generally provide greater surface areas for transferring heat to a surrounding medium, such as air. Heat sinks may be used in combination with thermoelectric devices to create a temperature controller. Some applications may warrant the use of a flexible thermoelectric device and also a flexible heat sink. Applications for a flexible heat sink may include, for example, a cooling assembly, or a heating and cooling assembly for a vehicle seat.